


You Were Saying?

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [7]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, baby vlad, father hood Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: It's not just some  Rumor





	You Were Saying?

Vikas held the door of a black limousine open as a middle aged woman with tawny brown hair and blue eyes slid inside.

Elizabeth, London’s council president, nodded her thanks as she situated herself next to the Parisian council president.

Vikas followed her in, closing the door behind him. The locks clicked and the car lurched forward. The limo merged into traffic, followed by another black car that followed close behind them, leaving Stokerton’s airport behind them.

The sun had already set well over an hour ago, leaving the Midwestern city in the shadow of night.

“So,” the Russian began, drawing attention from the other vampires.

“Shall we place much stock in the rumors that have been floating around these past few months?” he asked with a smile.

The other vampires looked at each other, as if pondering what rumors the Siberian president had been talking about.

“Which ones?” the Parisian council president asked.

“The ones pertaining to our ‘good friend’ D’Ablo.”

There was a long pause before London’s president spoke up “Vikas, you know there’s a lot of them, right?”

“I believe he means the whispers of D’Ablo having a child.” Beijing’s council president said, turning her dark eyes on Vikas. The short Chinese woman sat there, a thick folder in her lap.

It wasn’t any different from the others, the group of eight all had small bags or folders containing notes and information pertaining to the upcoming gathering.

Elysia’s president’s gathered twice a year to assess the status of Elysia. Though, anyone who was even remotely privy to the council of elder’s meetings knew that it always, always, ended in angry bickering and screaming.

And no one in that limo thought this meeting would end any differently.

“D’Ablo? Making a fledgling? It must be nothing more than speculation.” Elizabeth scoffed, waving away the thought of such things as mere speculation.

“No, not a fledgling.” Vikas shook his head, “an infant.”

The other vampires stared at the Russian, a look of disbelief on their faces.

“You must be joking, Vikas, D’Ablo has made it more than clear that he hates children.” The Russian vampire nodded.

It had been repeated several times by Stokerton’s president. In fact, he’d once or twice stated that he didn’t even like fledglings.

To him, they were too obnoxious, to time consuming.

“It’s what I’ve been hearing from more than a few vampires who have paid a visit to Stokerton over the past few months.” Vikas leaned back, glancing out the tinted windows as the tall buildings passed them by.

“That little basterd can hardly take care of himself and his cats, let alone a child.” London’s council president once again scoffed.

“And even if he had a child, fledgling or otherwise, he’d probably just end up traumatizing the poor kid. He’s far from the definition of ‘Fatherly’.” Paris’ council president remarked.

“I’m certain that whatever you’ve been hearing is nothing more that tall tales perpetuated by some tabloid with nothing better to run.” Vikas’ icy blue eyes looked back to the English woman.

“Are you absolutely certain, Madam President?” he asked, “I have been hearing similar accounts from multiple vampires. Surely they couldn’t all be in on the same rumor.”

The woman rolled her eyes “of course I am, that little twat couldn’t last an hour with a child, let alone for several months.”

London’s president leaned in “you’ll see, when we get to the council building, I’m willing to bet that it’s all just some wild rumor.”

 

 

“Okay, what the bloody fuck?” Elizabeth’s jaw nearly dropped, her eyes locked on the scene in front of them.

Vikas stood beside her, a smirk on his lips. The Siberian council president had his arms folded over his chest as he watched.

“What where you saying about this being nothing more than a rumor?” Vikas questioned, looking smug. It was like he knew exactly what was going on.

“un-fucking-believable” Elizabeth said, watching as D’Ablo held what appeared to be a seven month old child.

The baby kicked and squealed with delight as Otis Otis cooed and teased him with little noises and grabbing his hands.

D’Ablo’s attention seemed to be shifting between the child and Otis, making sure the raven haired baby wouldn’t slip out of his arms from all the activity.

London’s council president glanced back at the other presidents, most of them continued to stare with disbelief.

Vikas still looked smug and Siberia’s council president looked like she could barely contain the laughter bubbling up inside of her.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” the Parisian council president asked, looking at Vikas.

“Possibly, yes…” the Russian mused, looking at the vampire in white. “I may have had a little more confirmation about these rumors I’ve been hearing.”

As Vikas spoke, D’Ablo’s eyes flitted over to them, then flitted back to Otis and the child.

Then, they darted back to them again.

It seemed to take a moment for Stokerton’s president to fully registered they’re presence.

When he did, the vampire’s steel grey eyes widened.

D’Ablo looked back to Otis, he mumbled something before moving to hand the baby boy over to Otis.

The blond took the boy and held Vlad to his chest and turned to scurry off.

D’Ablo straightened his coat and confidently strolled over. He parted his lips to greet his colleges. But the Beijing president interrupted him “Having fun playing house?” she asked between suppressed giggles.

D’Ablo blinked, then furrowed his brow. Playing house? Is that what they thought he was doing?

“Pardon?” he asked, the Stokerton president didn’t see how this was anything like ‘playing house’.

“You heard her, D’Ablo. Did you decide a child was the best way to rekindle you’re relationship with Otis?” D’Ablo stiffened.

“You must be mistaken.” D’Ablo said, reaching up to fix his tie, making sure it was in place. The boy liked grabbing onto it whenever D’Ablo would hold him. This sort of thing would sometimes result in the little boy nearly strangling him a few times when he’d tug on it.

“That little boy is Tomas’s son, and by extent, Otis’s nephew.” D’Ablo said simply glancing back to see Otis opening one of the doors out of the waiting room and slipping out.

When D’Ablo looked back at the other presidents, he noticed that they reached seemed surprised. He didn’t put it past them, after all, vampires didn’t have children.

Atleast, not in the traditional sense.

“You- you caught Tomas?” D’Ablo’s face remained neutral, though he was inwardly panicking due to the fact he hadn’t actually caught Tomas.

He didn’t even know where his former vice president even was. After leaving Vladimir with D’Ablo, he’d all but vanished into thin air.

D’Ablo parted his lips again to speak, but the door to the council room opened quickly.

The group of vampires looked back to see a displeased Em poking her head outside.

Sea green eyes glared at them as she mentally took count of how many of Elysia’s leaders were currently gathered outside of the council room.

“You’re late” she growls out, “In here. Now. This meeting should have started five minutes ago. Get your asses in here!”


End file.
